Beyond the Magic
by aicchan
Summary: Kau tidak bisa terus berlari dan sembunyi dari masa lalu. Kau harus hadapi itu. -Infantrum Challenge :  FFC  Flowers Around You. Drarry, semi-Angst. ENJOY-


**Beyond The Magic**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : T

Genre : Angst / Romance / Friendship / Family

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

**-Dipersembahkan untuk Challenge dari Cake Factory di Infant dengan judul Challenge-nya [FFC] Flowers Around You. Mengambil bunga White Chysanthemum dengan Promp Loyal Love-**

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Hujan turun lagi, Harry... Langit biru yang kau suka sama sekali tak tampak di sini. Yang ada hanya mendung gelap, yang selalu mengingatkan aku pada hari itu..."

Hari ini pun, sebuah kota kecil di Perancis ikut menangis bersama sosok seorang Draco Malfoy.

.

.

"Draco, dear, kau dari mana saja? Mum menunggumu sejak tadi." Narcissa menyambut putra semata wayangnya itu. Dia sudah cemas sedari tadi karena Draco terlambat pulang.

"Maaf, Mum. Aku mampir ke florist sebentar." Draco melepas mantel hujannya dan menggantungnya di tempat yang tersedia di dekat pintu.

Wanita berambut pirang panjang tergerai itu memandang buket bunga krisan putih yang dibawa putranya, "Kau mau Mum antarkan makan malam ke kamarmu?" Ujar Narcissa, paham benar kalau malam ini, Draco tidak akan ikut makan malam dengannya dan Lucius.

Draco menggeleng, lalu tanpa kata, dia pun naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua rumah itu. Narcissa bisa diam memandang punggung putranya yang tampak begitu rapuh. Tanpa dia sadar, satu tetes airmata mengalir sunyi di pipinya.

.

Di dalam kamarnya, Draco meletakkan buket bunga krisan putih itu dalam sebuah vas yang dia letakkan di meja yang ada di depan jendela. Dia menata bunga putih itu dengan hati-hati. Tak ingin merusak kelopak bunga yang rapuh itu.

"Satu tahun lagi telah berlalu Harry... Namun aku masih belum bisa kembali ke sana. Tidak... Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke sana lagi."

Selesai menata bunga di dalam vas, Draco membuka laci di meja kayu itu, dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak panjang berwarna hitam yang terawat dengan baik. Draco membuka kotak itu dan tampaklah sebuah bilah kayu tipis yang patah jadi dua. Hanya seuntai benang keperakan yang menghubungkan dua patahan itu. Draco meletakkan kotak itu di samping vas. Lalu dia mengambil sebuah benda lain yang juga dia rawat dengan sangat baik. Sebuah kacamata bulat yang sedikit retak di bagian lensa kirinya. Draco meletakkan kacamata itu di sisi lain vas di meja itu.

"Andai kau ada di sini, Harry..."

Di luar sana, butir hujan membasahi bumi bagai mewakilkan apa yang dirasakan oleh Draco saat ini.

.

Pagi hari pun datang masih berselimut awan mendung yang pekat. Draco keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Tapi saat itu dia melihat ayah dan ibunya ada di koridor menuju ke pintu depan. Lucius tampak rapi dan tampak mau pergi jauh.

"Dad, kau mau kemana?" tanya Draco penasaran karena dia tidak ingat kalau Lucius punya jadwal berpergian dalam minggu ini.

"Ada urusan mendadak, son. Aku harus ke Ing-" Lucius segera berhenti bicara dan melanjutkan dengan kata yang lain, "Ke sana, sekitar satu minggu."

Sorot mata Draco meredup, dia pun hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berbalik pergi.

Narcissa memeluk lengan suaminya, "Setelah sejauh dan selama ini... rupanya duka tak juga hilang darinya."

"Tidak akan pernah hilang, Narcissa... Luka itu terlalu dalam untuk dapat disembuhkan." Lucius mengecup pipi istrinya, "Aku harus berangkat sekarang."

"Sampaikan salamku pada Severus."

Setelah Lucius pergi, Narcissa pun mencari Draco. Dia menemukan putranya itu ada di teras belakang, berdiri bersandar pada pilar teras yang menghadap taman yang penuh dengan berbagai macam bunga yang bermekaran.

"Son, sarapan sudah siap kalau kau mau makan." Ujar Narcissa.

"Nanti saja, Mum."

Narcissa tak mau memaksa, dia sudah paham benar kalau emosi Draco selalu tidak stabil di saat seperti ini setiap tahunnya. Jadi wanita itu pun masuk lagi ke dalam rumah.

Rintik kecil dari langit kembali turun, namun tidak dengan kapasitas tinggi seperti semalam, melainkan hanya rinai gerimis sunyi yang indah. Draco memandang bagaimana dedaunan dan bunga-bunga di taman itu bergoyang terkena siraman air langit itu.

"_Kau tidak suka hujan, Draco? Aneh. Padahal hujan itu kan anugrah dari langit. Aku suka hujan. Saat suara air menyentuh kaca jendela, atau genangan yang tercipta setelah hujan reda. Yang utama, pelangi yang indah di langit yang cerah setelah hujan berlalu."_

Hanya panas yang dirasakan Draco di matanya. Dia tak lagi sanggup menangis. Air matanya telah habis sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

"Hujan bagiku tidak akan reda lagi, Harry. Tidak tanpa kau di sisiku."

Draco membiarkan tubuhnya merosot dan terduduk di lantai teras yang mulai basah seiring rintik hujan yang juga mulai turun semakin deras. Draco tak peduli pada dingin yang dia rasakan akibat terpaan hujan. Dingin di hatinya tak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun.

.

.

Sore hari, hujan masih turun rintik-rintik. Narcissa sedang berjalan menuju ke pintu depan karena sedari tadi bel rumah itu terus berbunyi. Narcissa pun membukakan pintu, segera saja dia terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hermione, kejutan yang menyenangkan." Wanita itu langsung memeluk dan mencium seorang wanita muda berambut coklat yang digelung rapi. "Dan kau juga, Ron." Sapanya pada pria muda berambut merah dengan bintik di wajah yang menggendong seorang bayi perempuan.

"Senang melihat anda sehat-sehat saja, Aunt Cissy." Ujar Hermione.

"Masuklah!" Narcissa pun mempersilahkan tamu-tamu kejutan itu masuk karena hujan membasahi jaket mereka.

Hermione dan Ron masuk dalam rumah besar itu, dan mereka lumayan terkejut melihat betapa 'normal'nya rumah ini. Tak megah seperti kediaman keluarga Malfoy yang dulu. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan sedih seraya mengikuti nyonya rumah itu ke ruang tamu. Setelah semua duduk, barulah obrolan berlanjut.

"Ini putri kalian?" Narcissa meminta supaya Ron mengizinkannya menggendong bayi perempuan yang sedang lelap itu.

"Ya. Putri pertama kami. Namanya Rose." Kata Ron.

"Dia cantik sekali." Narcissa mencium pipi Rose dengan sayang. Ada kerinduan di tiap belaiannya untuk bayi mungil itu, "Kapan kalian tiba di Perancis?"

"Kemarin. Kami sedang liburan karena Ron dapat cuti tiga hari." Jelas Hermione. "Draco dimana, Aunt Cissy? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi."

Narcissa menghela nafas pelan, "Dia ada di kamarnya. Tapi tadi dia bilang tidak ingin di ganggu." Ujarnya lirih. Lalu dia memandang dua orang di depannya, "Tapi mungkin dia mau bicara kalau dengan kalian. Naiklah! Kamarnya ada di pintu kedua setelah tangga. Biar aku yang jaga Rose."

Saat itu Hermione memandang Ron, keduanya mengangguk dan berdiri. Mereka keluar dari ruang tamu dan menuju ke kamar Draco. Sampai di depan kamar yang dikatakan Narcissa, Hermione mengetuk pintu kayu berukir itu.

Terdengar suara jawaban dari dalam, suara parau yang tidak akrab ditelinga mereka, "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau diganggu, Mum."

"... Draco... ini aku, Hermione. Ron juga ada di sini."

Hening sejenak menjadi satu-satunya yang terdengar selain suara hujan gerimis. Lalu setelah beberapa detik terlewat tanpa arti, pintu kayu itu terbuka. Hermione dan Ron pun melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar yang minim pencahayaan itu. Hanya cahaya redup dari sore hari yang mendung di luar sana yang menjadi penerangnya. Dalam keremangan itu, Hermione dan Ron bisa melihat sosok Draco yang duduk di depan sebuah vas berisi buket bunga krisan putih. Bunga yang menjadi pengingat tentang tragedi tujuh tahun silam.

"Draco..." Hermione langsung tak tahu harus bicara apa. Tak mungkin dia menanyakan kabar kalau melihat kondisi si pirang di hadapan mereka sekarang. Jelas sekali tampak kalau Draco masih larut dalam dukanya.

Rasanya sesak melihat Draco yang seperti ini. Draco yang dulu mereka kenal sebagai seorang Pangeran Slytherin yang dingin, arogan dan penuh rasa percaya diri, kini berubah menjadi sosok yang sama sekali asing. Lemah, rapuh, tak berdaya...

Hermione mendekati Draco dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Draco... Ku mohon... berhenti bersikap seperti ini. Sudah cukup... Harry pun tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini." dalam pelukannya, Hermione bisa merasakan punggung Draco menegang.

"Tidak akan pernah cukup, Hermione... Tidak akan pernah cukup aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang tak mampu melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya."

"Bukan salahmu... kita semua tahu itu bukan salahmu..." kata Hermione.

Ron sendiri tak mampu bicara apa-apa. Dia menatap nyelang pada dua benda di sisi vas. Tongkat sihir dan kacamata milik Harry. Dua benda peninggalan sobatnya yang gugur di medan perang melawan penyihir gila, Voldemort. Sesak rasanya mengingat hari terakhir dia melihat sosok seorang Harry Potter tersenyum padanya. Pada mereka. Hari terakhir saat dia bisa mendengar suara sahabat terbaiknya itu. Dan Ron tak sanggup memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Draco yang harus kehilangan orang yang paling dia cintai di depan matanya. Kalau saja itu dia, Ron yakin akan menjadi gila seketika.

"Draco..." Hermione kembali bicara setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Draco, "Ku mohon kembalilah. Jangan melarikan diri seperti ini terus."

Tapi Draco menggeleng, "Tidak, Hermione... Aku tidak akan kembali ke sana."

"Draco. Draco dengar aku!" Hermione berpindah ke depan sosok yang telah lama tak dia jumpai itu. Miris melihat wajah Draco yang kuyu dan tampak bagai raga tanpa nyawa. "Yang masih terus berduka untuk Harry bukan hanya kau. Kami di sana juga. Aku, Ron, Keluarga Weasley, Luna, Blaise, Theo. Bahkan Severus! Kami tak akan bisa melupakan kejadian itu, namun kamu tahu langkah kami tak boleh berhenti di sana. Kami tahu Harry tak akan suka kalau kami terpuruk dalam duka. Dan aku yakin Harry menginginkan hal yang sama padamu, Draco..."

Ada tangis yang mengalir sunyi di pipi Draco saat itu, "Aku tidak bisa kembali... tidak, Hermione..."

Saat itu Ron akhirnya angkat bicara juga, "Draco... apa yang dikatakan Hermione benar. Kau tidak bisa terus berlari dan sembunyi dari masa lalu. Kau harus hadapi itu. Harry gugur bukan untuk ditangisi, namun untuk dikenang sebagai penghormatan untuknya. Kalau kau seperti ini, sama saja kau menyiakan pengorbanan Harry untuk mengakhiri teror yang disebar oleh Voldemort."

Sekelebat bayangan deru peperangan terputar lagi dalam ingatan Draco. Ingatan kala dia kehilangan bias dalam permata hijau yang paling berharga untuknya. Ingatan saat dunianya runtuh dalam sekejap.

Percuma saja selama ini dia dan keluarganya menjadi mata-mata untuk Orde Phoenix kalau akhirnya dia tak bisa menyelamatkan orang yang paling ingin dia lindungi. Percuma saja selama ini dia dan anggota Orde mencari dan menghancurkan Horcrux demi mengalahkan Voldemort, jika pada akhirnya Harry merelakan nyawanya sebagai Horcrux terakhir dan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

Hermione berlutut di depan Draco dan menggenggam tangan pria muda berambut pirang yang kini panjang terikat rapi itu, "Dengarkan aku... Aku tahu cintamu pada Harry tak akan bisa digantikan oleh apapun. Tak akan bisa dibandingkan oleh apapun. Tapi kehilangan cinta itu bukan berarti kau bisa membiarkan waktumu menjadi percuma seperti ini."

Akhirnya mata keabuan Draco memandang lurus pada Hermione.

"Hargai cintamu dan cinta Harry. Kalau kau seperti ini, artinya kau juga menyiakan cinta dan pengorbanan Harry yang berharap orang-orang yang dicintainya akan terus hidup dan bahagia. Untuknya juga."

Draco merasakan tepukan di pundaknya, Ron.

"Tujuh tahun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk berduka. Sudah saatnya kau maju dan kembali melangkah. Untuk Harry... untukmu sendiri... untuk semua orang yang membutuhkanmu."

Tak pernah Draco menyangka dia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang seperti ini lagi. Memang berbeda dari kehangatan yang dia rasakan dari Harry, tapi kehangatan ini menenangkan, menyembuhkan hatinya yang porak poranda. Tak seluruhnya pulih, namun Draco merasakan semangat yang telah lama hilang dari dirinya...

Hermione berdiri dan membimbing Draco melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, "Masih banyak yang bisa kau lakukan untuknya, Draco. Agar kau selalu ingat, bahwa Harry menikmati hidupnya. Meski hanya untuk tujuh belas tahun yang singkat, tapi Harry menjalani hidup yang berkualitas, dan menutupnya dengan cara terhormat." Hermione melirik patahan tongkat dan kacamata Harry,

"Kau ingat apa yang dia katakan hari itu padamu? Di hadapan semua anggota Dumbledore's Army?" Hermione tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Ron.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan melupakannya, Draco." Ujar Ron.

Draco merasakan dua sudut bibirnya tertarik, dia baru sadar, kalau dia tengah tersenyum, ekspresi yang sudah lama tidak muncul di wajahnya, "... Tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa." Katanya seraya mengambil sebatang bunga krisan dari dalam vas.

"Cintaku... abadi bersamamu."

.

.

#

.

.

"Kau sungguh sudah tidak apa-apa, son?" Tanya Narcissa saat mereka kembali ke Inggris, tanah kelahiran mereka yang mereka tinggalkan tujuh tahun lalu. Mencoba mengubur kelamnya hidup yang masih kerap menghantui malam-malam mereka.

Kini mereka kembali ke Inggris dengan niat memulai hidup baru. Mereka tak lagi tinggal di Malfoy Manor yang mewah, melainkan membeli sebuah rumah yang tetap saja masih termasuk dalam taraf rumah untuk keluarga bangsawan sekelas keluarga Malfoy, di kawasan pemukiman penyihir yang tak jauh dari Hogwarts, tempat Draco menimba ilmu, dan tempatnya menemukan cinta sejati dalam hidupnya.

"Tak usah paksakan diri kalau kau masih belum sanggup." Imbuh Lucius.

Draco sangat menghargai kecemasan dua orang tuanya, tapi dia sudah mantap. Sejak kedatangan Ron dan Hermione; Draco merasa kalau memang inilah saatnya untuk kembali melangkah. Untuk kembali menata masa depannya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Mum, Dad. Maaf selama ini aku bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

Narcissa memeluk putra semata wayangnya itu, "Harry pasti akan bahagia melihatmu seperti ini."

"Ya, Mum."

Lucius menepuk pundak putranya itu, "Bersemangatlah di hari pertamamu mengajar, Profesor Malfoy."

Draco tersenyum mendengar itu. Ya... saat ini dia telah menerima tawaran Severus untuk mengisi posisi pengajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Hogwarts. Ayah baptisnya itu memang sudah lama menawarkan posisi itu, tapi Draco selalu menolaknya. Tapi sekarang, Draco menerimanya dengan senang hati, karena berada di Hogwarts, berarti dia berada dekat dengan Harry, dengan kenangan mereka di sekolah itu.

Draco mengambil segenggam bubuk floo dari atas perapian. Dia memandang fotonya dan Harry yang diambil seminggu sebelum perang besar terjadi. Dalam foto itu tampak Draco merangkul pudak Harry dan pemuda berambut berantakan itu tampak tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Aku pergi dulu, Harry. Sampai jumpa di Hogwarts."

Dengan memakai bubuk floo, Draco pun menghilang dari ruang keluarga di rumah itu.

Narcissa mendekati suaminya, "Setelah ini semua pasti akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Pasti." Lucius meraih tangan istrinya dan mengecup punggung tangan orang yang dia kasihi itu, "Seperti kata-kata favorit Albus, selama ada cinta, di sana ada kebahagiaan."

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Diselesaikan dengan mata yang mulai minta untuk ditutup rapat, fic untuk Challenge ini pun bisa dipublish dengan selamat.

Mengenai arti bunga White Chrysanthemum sendiri adalah **Truth** juga **Loyal** **Love**. Aku mengambil tema Loyal Love dalam artian meluas. Cinta yang setia. Setia pada sang kekasih, setia pada keluarga, setia pada sahabat. Aku coba jabarkan itu dari pendekatan Draco, Lucius dan Narcissa, juga Hermione dan Ron. Moga bisa diterima dengan baik.

Dan kenapa mengambil tema semi-Angst begini? Karena White Crysanthemum selalu melekat dengan imej pemakaman di Perancis, karena itu juga aku ambil set awal di negara Perancis.

So selanjutnya... aku menunggu ripiu.


End file.
